eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Darkened Shard
] Starting the Quest To start the quest you must examine a darkened azure shard or zone into The Thundering Steppes with a darkened azure shard in your inventory. If you didn't receive a darkened azure shard in the mail or reward claims then right-click and 'use' one of the four terraporters found in The Thundering Steppes. The item will automatically be placed in your inventory. Terraporter locations are: * * * * Notes *This is the first quest of the Splitpaw Saga. All quests and zones in the Splitpaw Saga can be completed and entered whether the player has purchased the adventure pack or not. Steps #Examining a darkened azure shard will cause a 3D model of a terraporter cairn to appear in front of the character. Approach one of the terraporters found at the locations listed above to update the quest. #Click on the cairn to enter the instance . #*Be sure to get your quest update before clicking on the terraporter. #*This is intended to be a solo instance, however, it can be done as a group. Each person who has the quest must be close enough to the terraporter to get a quest update before being pulled into the zone. #*Do not allow yourself to be attacked by a Tesch Mal abductor, one of the gnolls guarding a terraporter. If one of them touches you, you will be instantly teleported to a different instance called, , which is not related to this quest at all. Find the Gem Once inside, you must find what the cave has to do with the gem. To do this, you need to open up a chest located at the bottom of the dungeon. #The copper key that unlocks the chest is held by , located at . #*You can invis all the way in and out except for the fight with the Fanatic and the roamer immediately in front of him. #*The key drops even if The Tesch Val Fanatic is grayed out. #Once you have slain the Fanatic and obtained the key, you'll find that the chest is located on top of a pillar nearby. Find the three crates lying nearby and stack them one on top of the other at the base of the pillar to build yourself a staircase up to the chest. There are other crates in the zone if needed. #Climb to the top of the pillar and have the person who looted the copper key open the chest. They will recieve a slightly glowing shard. #*Other group members will have to right click on the opened chest and choose to take a slightly glowing shard. #Examine a slightly glowing shard while still in the zone to make it fuse together with a darkened azure shard. A slightly glowing shard will disappear and your quest journal will be updated. Only the person that has the key and opens the chest will get the update automatically; everyone else in the group must right-click the chest to get their update. #You can now exit via the terraporter at the entrance: . You will end up in in . #Proceed to the entrance to Splitpaw Lair in The Thundering Steppes at . Reward * a slightly glowing shard - Examine it and it will merge with your A darkened azure shard, letting you access the rest of the Splitpaw Adventure Pack Category:Access Quests